If Only You Knew
by pinkgiraffe17
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the new head boy and head girl and are in love... they just don't know it yet; until series of events creates a situation that makes it impossible for them to deny each other any longer.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked out of the great hall, her heart pounding. She knew that she would be in this situation all summer; she knew she would be living with him, she knew so much but still she was not ready. Oh, why bother even denying the fact that she was so happy she could burst: sharing a dorm with Malfoy was a dream come true! This year they were the heads of the school and this year she would be in constant contact with him. She ran up the steps towards the porthole and murmured a quick "peanut-pickle" to the painting. The frame swung out and she stepped up into her new common room. A fire was already in the hearth and she was happy to see Crookshanks curled up in an armchair. She sighed, "Well… I suppose I should go shower," she told the cat as she headed towards the leftmost staircase out of the two in the upper right corner of the room. As she closed the door to the crimson and gold covered room, she heard the porthole swing open. She stripped out of her uniform, grabbed a fluffy red towel and headed to the bathroom that connected her and Malfoy's rooms. The room had a shower in one corner and a bath in the opposite one with a large two sinked vanity between them. The toilet was in a small room connected by a curtain for privacy. She turned on the water in the shower and undid the braid that her hair had been in while humming the school song. As she stepped into the shower she thought she heard her name but shrugged it off as she let her thoughts wander towards the boy she wanted so badly, Draco….

/

Draco was running his fingers through his hair while leaning against one of the walls of the Slytherine common rooms. He had been thinking about this day all summer and could not help but shiver a little in anticipation. She is probably in her room right now getting ready to shower. All he could think about was how beautiful she had looked as she strode out of the hall after dinner. He pushed the thoughts out of his head: he knew she wouldn't give him a second glance, he knew she wasn't ever going to be interested in him while she was all that he could think about. He deserved to be ignored and scorned by him; he had treated her so badly the past few years. He shrugged off the wall and headed towards the heads' dorm, passing a painting of a chuckling house elf which cat called to him as if it knew about his inner most thoughts. He gave it a rude hand gesture as he turned the corner. Pull yourself together Draco, if a stupid elf painting can tell what you are thinking anyone can! He approached the entrance to the dorm, which was a painting of a wild African savannah. "Peanut-pickle", he spoke with a hoarse voice trying to calm his raging hormones. He could **smell** her scent; she must have just gotten here! He stepped through the porthole, pulling it closed behind him. Her cat looked up and gave a soft hiss as he passed it. "Mongrel", he hissed back; how was he going to live in here with that scary feline prowling about? He climbed the steps to his room and pushed open the door. His trunk was at the foot of his bed and he could hear the shower running in the shared bathroom. He plopped onto the bed and let his thoughts turn back to the girl he was in love with, "Hermione", he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only a few weeks since school had started and Hermione was already frustrated with her classes, or more specifically the person that happened to be in **all** of her classes. Malfoy was second only to her when it came to academics and he was in all honors with her, not to mention he was her lab partner, study partner and pretty much constant companion; frustration came with knowing that he wasn't **hers truly**. She had glimpsed him more than once snogging one Slytherine girl or another; they all were the same to her in the fact that they **weren't **her. It tore at her very core to see him with other girls, running his hands over **their** bodies, nuzzling up to **their** necks, playing with **their** hair. It wasn't like she was so much different than they really;_ the only difference was she was Hermione Granger and not some Slytherine bimbo!_ She thought angrily. She turned the corner out the front doors and headed across the wide expanse of grass towards the lake. She was meeting Harry and Ron to study (more accurately to do their homework). Hopefully she could keep her mind off of Draco long enough to get some decent work done.

/

Draco had just finished scolding a group of first years who had thought that setting off some Weasley dung bombs would be fun, when he turned to see Hermione striding out the front doors. His thoughts immediately turned to regret, he knew she had seen him with Astoria. He was so ashamed that he couldn't just get the guts to tell her the truth, every time he saw her his mind became clouded with lust. He would spend all his time in the shower 'relieving' himself while thinking of her, he dreamed of her in his sleep and wished after her during the day. Every girl he touched he pretended they were her. Nevertheless, when she had caught him with his hands up Astoria's skirt, he could see her withdraw, she was distant and cold towards him now. He had reached the common room and was just passing the window when he looked out and saw her laughing with those two twats she so graciously dotted upon. He spun and slammed his fist into the stone wall. Why had he done it? Just when they were becoming friends, he had even gotten her to start calling him Draco….


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her confused. She sat up quickly panicked until she realized that she was in the common room. Recently she had been trying to stay up and confront Malfoy but in the end, she would chicken out and just fall asleep in front of the fire. He always stayed out late patrolling and studying and she was sure snogging…. She got up from the loveseat, flinging her arms out behind her and tilting her head back to stretch out all the cramps. The blanket that had been over top of her fell to the floor baring her shoulders. She stooped to pick it up. She wasn't sure whether Malfoy or one of the house elves had been putting blankets over her but every time she woke up down here, there was one wrapped tightly around her. She straightened her tank top and brushed her hair out of her eyes, another dawn another day. She folded the blanket and put it over the back of the loveseat, _maybe I should leave a few clothes with it for the elves_, she thought. She was making her way up to her room when she heard the porthole open behind her. She turned to see Malfoy stride into the room holding a cup of tea and a muffin.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" he remarked.

"What do you mean finally? What time is it?"

"About eleven, but what are Saturdays for other than to sleep in?"He smirked at her with that tantalizing mouth.

"Is that tea for me?" she asked, eyeing the steaming cup.

"Yeah, I thought you might like something warm it gets cold at night now that the winter wind has picked up."

_Winter already,_ she thought, grimacing. It felt like the year was flying by. It was just the beginning of November but the winds were always rough in this part of the country and Hogwarts was always slow to adjust to the change of the seasons. He walked up the steps toward her and handed her the teacup, when their hands brushed it felt like a spark of static electricity. She looked up into his stormy eyes and was taken aback. He looked torn, as if he was terribly upset and wanted to say something but was also hesitant to do so.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, uh yeah…yeah I was just thinking about that Potions essay."

Her mood plummeted,"Oh right! Three whole sheets of parchment in two days? Snape must be crazy!" Why would he want to tell her anything? She was only a distant friend after all….

/

Draco cursed himself as he watched Hermione walk the rest of the way to her room. _Stupid, bloody idiot! _He ran his fingers through his hair. Why was it so hard to tell her the truth? He had wanted to tell her how sorry he was and how big a mistake he had made but when he saw those big, amber eyes glance up into his…. He sighed, just as frustrated as ever. She had at least seemed to forgive him enough to start talking to him normally again. After the Astoria fiasco he had tried continuously to make it up to her by offering to take over her patrols and even help her knit a few of those tiny hats for the elves (which completely emasculated him but he was determined). Still he couldn't make the big leap to ask her for more than friendship, what if he pushed her even further away this time? He was as close to her as he had ever been and he was the happiest he had ever been. It would be plain foolish to say the two events weren't directly linked. He plopped down on the loveseat and noticed the blanket on its back. He picked it up feeling the warmth in it that was still trapped there from her body. He rubbed it between his fingers and brought it up to his nose. He sighed, content, it smelled so strongly of her sweet, floral scent. He thought of all the times he had walked in late from patrols to find Hermione curled up on this loveseat shivering. He always wanted more than anything to pick her perfect, feminine body up and sweep her into his own bed. To curl up around her and bury his face in her soft, chestnut curls. But he wouldn't do that to her, he wouldn't force her into that situation. His respect for her grew everyday and he knew that his doing that would shatter their fragile friendship like a boot stepping on a robin's egg. Instead, he had always pulled the blanket over her and tucked it neatly around her soft, sleeping form; taking great care not to disturb her. And if he was sure she was fast enough asleep, he would even bend down to plant a soft kiss on her perfect little nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for not putting any of these up yet but I'm always so excited to write the chapter and get it published that I forget. (I also forget the disclaimer, which will be stated for the first time as well) I'm so happy that you all have followed the story and hope you continue to enjoy it! Please review or pm me because I really want any input you all have or if there is something you think should happen or what not. Okay on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling, along with Hogwarts and anything else she might want.

_She headed towards the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair pinned loosely off her shoulders. As she opened the door, a wall of steam rushed out, enveloping her in a musky yet clean scent. She stepped forward wondering if Draco had accidently left the shower on. She stepped to the shower and flicked back the curtain. She gasped and dropped her towel; he hadn't even left yet! She was staring at the lean, hard body of Draco Malfoy and she didn't ever want to look away. He slowly turned unaware of his audience. When he caught her eye he stilled and gaped at her open mouthed, his eyes traveled down her body as she drank his in with her own eyes. It was a minute or so before Hermione realized their situation and tried to snatch the towel back. As she bent to pick it up Draco's hand shot out and pulled her under the steaming water towards him. She slammed into his chest and his hands locked onto her hips pulling her as close as possible. She was dumbstruck and could only gaze at the drops of water slipping down his strong body, she raised her eyes towards his and as soon as they locked, he fell upon her. His mouth hungrily latched onto hers and his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She in turn knotted her fingers into his shaggy white-blond hair, pulling a little to draw a moan from him. His tongue flicked out to taste her lips and she opened her mouth letting out an answering moan of her own._

"HERMIONE!"

She woke to Draco banging on her door leading to the bathroom.

"Are you okay? I heard you moaning, does your stomach hurt?"

She groaned inwardly, it was only a dream…

"No I'm good, I was just dreaming." she hastily answered back. It sounded like he was going to pound the door down!

/

Draco stepped back from the door reluctantly; he was sure he had heard moaning and wanted to make sure she wasn't in any pain. _Idiot, _he thought,she_ was probably just having a…pleasurable dream. _Oh and how he wished that dream was about him! Of course it was probably about Potter or the weasel… He spun and strode back into his room pulling a shirt from the back of a chair and yanking it over his head. It was the first day of winter break and he wasn't interested in being cooped up with Hermione if she was hot for someone other than himself, it hurt to think of what she might have been dreaming about. He was half way across the common room when he heard her call out.

"Draco wait!" she rushed down the stairs buttoning the first few buttons of a sweater. He stopped to let her catch up.

"I thought you might have gone back to bed."

"No, I wanted to see if you would mind just hanging out with me today, I mean if you want to…"

His mood immediately brightened. "Absolutely! What do you want to do?"

"Well…it's a little umm unusual…."

"Try me!" God he hoped it was unusual! He could think of a whole manner of "unusual" things to do with Hermione!

"I heard Hagrid say he saw at least three Golden Snidgets the other day in the Forbidden Forest and, well, I really wanted to go see for myself…"

Draco laughed, typical Hermione, looking for some rare bird to do some observatory research.

"Sure I'll come, let's grab our cloaks, it looks freezing out there!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank You so much for reviewing! It made me so happy that someone liked it enough to tell me even if it was just to cheer me on! Also, things are going to get a little complicated but bear with me because I think it will be worth it **

**DISCLAIMER: However much I wish I had made these characters up on my own, sadly I did not…**

"So you want to go see if you can find any Snidgets?"

They were walking across the lawn towards the forbidden forest and Draco was still having a hard time believing that she wasn't too chicken to go into the forest.

"Yes Draco, for the umpteenth time! I want to look for Snidgets! Is it so hard to believe that I'm not too scared to go into the woods? I've already been in there loads of times anyway."

"But aren't you worried? I mean you were always with scarhead or Hagrid, do you think I have the right qualifications to protect you Granger?" He asked jokingly.

She socked his arm playfully," As if I couldn't protect myself! Anyways, I think you're probably up to the task." She smiled up at him through her lashes to gauge his response towards he compliment.

He chuckled low in his throat, sending a blush rushing up to her cheeks. They had reached the edge of the forest and the light from the sun seemed to shrink away as they passed underneath the trees. Hermione pulled her cloak tight around her and shivered a bit. Draco had been right when he said it was cold, it was FREEZING! As if to add truth to her thoughts a few snowflakes started to fall lazily towards the ground.

"So do you have any idea where we might find any of these things or are we just going to wander around till it gets dark?"

"I think our best bet would be towards the lake but not actually on the water. They eat insects but don't like getting wet." She had read that somewhere.

As they trudged up and around hillocks and roots, it started snowing harder. Draco started to whistle and Hermione couldn't help but lean a little closer to him. His body was giving heat in criminal amounts. They were fairly far in now and it **was** starting to get a little dark. Maybe they should just head back to school…

She was just about to voice her thoughts when they heard a far off howl.

/

Draco turned towards Hermione," Did you hear that?"

It had been so faint he thought he might have been imagining it.

"I think so, was that a wolf or a…"she hesitated too afraid to think of the other alternative.

"It can't be a werewolf; the full moon isn't until next week." He hoped he sounded reassuring because he wasn't feeling like he was up for a crying Hermione.

"Right," she sighed" I should have thought of that. Hey, I think we might as well go back, it will be too dark out here to see soon and the heads really shouldn't be caught out after curfew."

"Hahaha! That would wrench McGonagall's panties into a knot!"

They were just turning to head back when the thicket about 100 yards to their right stirred violently.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione clutched at Draco's arm (something he **did not** fail to notice).

He pulled out his wand and moved so Hermione was behind him; she was pulling her wand out too but didn't object to the protection of his body. He called out hopping it might be a deer and thinking that a yell might startle it away. No such luck, they were just starting to turn away again when a huge shadow flew from the brush. It launched itself towards Hermione, but as soon as Draco saw, he seized her arm and yanked her away. The beast spun around and Draco paled. It was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. Its shoulder reached about 5 feet high and it looked to weigh about 300 pounds at least. He readied his wand and let loose a jinx but the wolf moved with lightning speed, it leaped to the side and charged towards them. Both Draco and Hermione were flinging spells at it but it zigged and zagged back and forth constantly evading any wounds. It was then that it let out an almost human growl, which made Draco think back to something Dumbledore had said at the beginning of the year.

_This year, like every other year, the forbidden forest is FORBIDDEN, but unlike every other year we have a very important reason to enforce this rule. Rhodin Peverly is thought to be in the borders of Hogwarts. As many of you already have heard, he is a renown werewolf. He is unlike any other creature and still maintains his sanity in wolf form, which is why we have allowed him access to the forest. Since that is the case, we will strictly be enforcing the curfew times and the prohibition of any students to the forest. __**Any students at all!**__ He had said the last part while looking pointedly at Potter. _

"Hermione, you need to run. Run right now as fast as you can and try and get one of the professors."

"WHAT?! You're kidding; I'm not leaving you here!"

"This isn't debatable! This wolf isn't a normal one!"

She gasped in understanding; she realized that she was staring at the wolf form of Rhodin Peverly.

"Dumbledore said he remained sane even as a wolf, maybe if we talk to him…"

She took a step forward but he was too late in seeing it.

"HERMIONE, NO!"

The wolf lunged and Draco jumped.

/

"_CONJUNCTIVITIS!_" Hermione was a second to late but it was effective. The wolf snarled and writhed as it slinked away. "Draco! Oh my god, Draco!"

Hermione could see that the bite had torn through the muscle of his shoulder and straight to the bone.

"Her-mion-e…run."

"Now you are crazy!" Tears had started running down her face, she brushed them away impatiently while trying to think of a way to get them out of there quickly. She knew that soon Rhodin would be able to see again and he wasn't going to be happy.

Suddenly it came to her,"Draco, I know you are in a lot of pain right now" he voice broke as she thought about just how much," but we **have **to get out of here! I need you to _Accio_ your broom. Please, if you do this I can get you back!" She was scared that he might fall unconscious, she wouldn't be able to call his broom, she wouldn't be able to carry him, and she would not leave him.

"_Accio…_broom…" He had whispered the last part as he tried to fight the pain coursing through his body.

Within seconds, the _Firebolt_ washovering above his body. Hermione swallowed her fear and lifted Draco gingerly off the ground. He moaned and whimpered. She started crying again.

"Okay, Draco I don't know how to fly but I can try. You mount and I'll get on in front of you, you have got to hold onto me tightly and stay awake!"

He grunted an affirmative and swung up onto the broom, breath hissed through his teeth and she prayed he would make it to the castle. She awkwardly slid on in front of him and sent another quick prayer, this time to make sure they didn't die.

Hermione pushed off the ground and soared into the air with Draco clinging tightly to her back, she watched through the swirling snow as the trees shrank behind them and hoped she hadn't just killed the boy she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry guys! My weekend was busy and I got back as soon as I could! But now I'm back and have a lot in store for our favorite pair of love birds! Also, thank you all so so much for leaving your reviews! They really help motivate me knowing that there are people that like my fic! Love you all so much!**

She was cold, frozen. Every breath was a stab of ice to her lungs her heart was a stone. Every time she looked down at this amazing boy, she thought of what she had done. How could she have done this too him? A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Draco." It must have been the hundredth time she had told him yet he wasn't able to hear her. She dropped her head into her hands and wept bitter tears. If only she hadn't dragged him out to the forest to look for those _stupid_birds, nothing would have happened. He wouldn't be laying here in the hospital wing, he wouldn't have been unconscious for the past two days, he wouldn't have been bitten, he wouldn't have… She heard the door open and tried to choke back her tears, it wouldn't do her any good to be kicked out and sent to her bed. However, when she looked up it wasn't McGonagall it was Harry. She leapt up and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing again. He rubbed her back and murmured comforting sounds into her ear. She finally pulled away after thoroughly soaking the front of Harry's shirt through.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry!"

"Hermione calm down it's only a shirt, what's important is that you need sleep."

"I can't leave him, this is my fault! If I hadn't…"

"This is no one's fault Hermione! Do you think Draco would want to see you like this? You've been down here for two days straight! Are you trying to become admitted here yourself?"

"Harry…I can't leave him, what if he wakes up and I'm gone?"

"Then he will know you were dragged out of here by me!" Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her towards the door, his grip was firm but gentle. Hermione didn't even bother struggling, he was right, if Draco did wake up she knew that someone would come get her. As they neared the porthole she felt Harry's grip fall from her shoulder, she turned and gave him a hug and he told her goodnight as she spoke a weary "peanut-pickle".

It wasn't until she had crawled into her bed and Crookshanks was curled next to her that Hermione let herself think about the past few days.

"_What happened here?!"_

"_Professor McGonagall! Thank Merlin!" Hermione touched down and hopped off the broom, easing Draco into her arms," We were out in the forest and Draco was bit by Rhodin Peverly! I didn't know what to do, he is just barely conscious and he lost a lot of blood during the flight!"_

"_Let me call Professor Snape, but we need to get him inside now!" McGonagall pulled out her wand and had him in a levitating spell before Hermione could blink. The next thing she knew they were in the hospital wing with Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Snape leaning over Draco. _

_Snape turned away from the boy to address both Hermione and McGonagall as Dumbledore hurried out of the room muttering about foolish children. _

"_Ms. Granger do you know why we prohibit students from entering the forest? Maybe, do you think, it might be to keep things like this from happening?"_

"_I'm sorry Professor, I really am but right now I'm more worried about Draco than about what you think I did wrong." McGonagall's mouth gaped open and she looked about ready to berate the girl when Snape replied with a sneer._

"_He was bitten by a werewolf obviously, but Rhodin wasn't a normal werewolf as I'm quite sure you already knew."_

"_I knew he was different but I didn't know what was different about him…"_

_McGonagall cut in," Rhodin Peverly was not human when he was bitten by the wolf, he was a Veela. The superior blood of the Veela made it possible to keep sane in his wolf form and even more remarkably, he is willingly to change from one form to the other. He has been quoted as saying he prefers being a wolf because of the freedom, which is why he was in that form when you met him."_

"_But Professor, if he was sane, then why did he attack us?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?", Snape interceded," He has claimed a certain part of the forest as territory and rightly so. Dumbledore assured him he could safely live here without any interference from students. So seeing you and Malfoy in his home was likely seen as an outright threat to his wellbeing!"_

"_I…Well how will this effect Draco? Is he going to be a-a werewolf now?"_

"_It is a little more interesting than that, he will have characteristics of a wolf such as possessiveness of his belongings or any people he is especially close to, while keeping his 'people' close he will be more solitary around anyone else. He will prefer the outside, I am sure, and will be a little more of a carnivore than he previously has been, he will not though turn into a wolf at any point in his life or become manically out of control. But that is only the wolf, Ms. Granger."_

_At this Professor McGonagall cut in," Severus, Must you make her know the whole thing? She is a child after all."_

"_She will __**need**__ to know this Minerva! Have you seen the boy look at her the past few months? She will be very much part of his new life."_

_McGonagall's eyes widened and she grimaced," If you must then…"_

"_Wait, what do you mean? What am I part of?"_

"_The Veela will also affect Mr. Malfoy, he will be somewhat irresistible to the opposite sex, will have a 'mating season', will be stronger, faster, more agile, and… he will have a mate…."_

_Hermione was petrified, a mate…and he was going to have a-a mating season…Her thoughts took a turn for the worst thinking about how he had been with Astoria. _

"_I-I'm staying with him."_

"_That is quite alright Hermione; we won't keep you from him."_

_Both professors turned to leave as Hermione walked over to Draco's bed. She could see his eyes moving quickly beneath the lids and hoped he wasn't having a nightmare._

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when a sharp knock sounded on her door. _Who could that be, only teachers and the heads knew the password…_ She climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"Ms. Granger", McGonagall looked like she had run here," Mr. Malfoy is awake!"

**Sorry it was only Hermione's POV but Draco is next! I was short on time but please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So since the whole last chapter was from Hermione's POV this one will be just Draco, maybe… (Sorry I just like writing from Hermione because I can relate, being a girl and all) Thanks again everyone who is reviewing, I love hearing from you! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I were J.K. Rowling, this wouldn't need to be written because Dramione would exist already!**

He felt sharp teeth close around his shoulder like a thousand steel daggers. He felt the daggers rip his skin and muscle to shreds, felt the sharp cut of his bones being scraped raw. He screamed from the pain, falling to the ground rolling away while at the same time straining to hear if the wolf had gone for her. He could hear her voice but it sounded so far away, as if he were listening through a cardboard tube. He struggled to open his eyes; every muscle in his body was tensing around the burning that had started to form in his shoulder. He heard her say something about his broom…yes we can escape on the broom.

"_Accio…._b-broom…"

He could hear her crying now, he wanted to reach up and take her face in his hands, to kiss away every tear that he could picture falling from her face, like so many precious diamonds. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his embrace, he wanted to tell her not to worry, that he did not intend to leave her. She said something that he couldn't understand, _was her voice always so weak_? He felt soft, small hands gently settle around his chest. They pulled, trying to lift him. He struggled to get his feet under him and leaned heavily on her small frame. Now he saw, saw the tears falling from her chin. He tried to reach a hand to catch them, to not let them fall away wasted on the ground. They moved and breath hissed in through his teeth, tongues of fire were running through his blood. _I can't let them burn her! _He shifted his weight trying to move away from Hermione, tried to tell her to stay away, lest she become engulfed in the torturous fire as well. She said something else but it was too quiet. _Why is she so quiet, is she hurt?_ Then he saw what she wanted, she was going to try to fly them back. He grunted as he leaned over and mounted the broom, as he did so he made the mistake of grabbing for it with his injured arm. Tears came to his eyes as the burning lanced through his fingertips. Hermione must have finally started talking louder because he heard her say hold on and stay awake. Of course, he would stay awake, he wouldn't leave her.

That was his last conscious thought.

He was floating and everything was soft. It was like laying in a huge down comforting but without any weight on you. Sometimes he thought he could hear her, sometimes she was crying and sometimes she was just talking. Whatever she was doing he always tried to tell her he was okay, that he was still here. He tried looking for her but he couldn't lift his eyelids. He would delve deep into his own body looking for the way out, the way to reach her. Whenever he did that though the burning came back, he would start feeling it in his shoulder and then it was as if he was made of wood. The fire would lick down his arm, across his chest, through his lungs. In order to stay alive he had to retreat into his soft, dark unconsciousness. After a few tries at braving the flames, he realized that the fire wasn't the only thing spreading through his body; he felt something underneath it, less obtrusive but definitely there. It felt like a thread of light was twining around every nerve, muscle, bone and hair in or on his body. If he could see it, it would look like a golden snake the size of a piece of hair but absolutely alive.

He had pulled away when he felt that as well, it was foreign to him and it made him wonder how he was changing. Would he be a wolf, grotesque and insane? The only thing that he was **almost **sure on was that he had lost Hermione for good this time.

/

Hermione burst through the doors of the hospital wing, her hair flying behind her and Professor McGonagall at her heels. She slid around the privacy curtain around Draco's bed and stopped up short.

Draco was currently yelling at Snape. "WHAT?! NO, I WON'T DO THAT TO HER! FIX ME SO I WON'T DO THAT TO HER!"

"You don't have a choice; it is a biological part of you now. If you refuse it, you will tear yourself apart! You're acting as if this will be terrible for her, have you been blind? I'm sure Ms. Granger will be absolutely thrilled." Snape drawled out his words as if they were so obvious it was painful.

"Umm, hello!" Hermione definitely did not like her name being mentioned while Draco was screaming about something.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Where you hurt at all?"

"Draco settle down, I only have a few scratches." She walked over and sat in the chair next to his bed as Snape gave him a very pointed look and strode away. She took his hand in hers and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Draco I am so sorry, if I hadn't dragged you into that mess…" She gasped as he pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"Don't apologize, I'm alive, my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, I was just worried about you." He pulled her into an embrace that made her cheeks flame and her stomach twist into knots.

"Draco…" she scooted away to look at him. "Did Snape tell you…?"

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the pined look on his face made her feel sick.

"I-I'm sorry, I… there's so much…" He looked at her and she looked away quickly so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. _This is where he tells me that he must choose a mate, where he chooses Astoria…_

"Listen, I know there is a lot going on with you right now, I feel terrible that I made you like this… I'll let you think it over some more." She slid off the bed and left the wing quickly, ignoring the shocked look on his face and the half-shouted sound of her name as she headed towards the dorm. _I need to start distancing myself, he won't be the same anymore…._

**Sorry I ended it so weird, I'm trying to focus but it's hard to plan and write at the same time. Time for me to go read someone else's fic! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still not sure exactly where I'm going with this but give me a little time. So this chapter might be a little fuzzy.**

**DISCLAIMER: If J.K Rowling wants this story she can have it!**

Hermione slid down her door, tears dropping out of her eyes. He was lost to her; she knew that he wouldn't mean to hurt her, that he had no choice. Wasn't he yelling at Snape about not doing something to someone? _He meant he wasn't going to hurt me…he knows how much I depend on him…. _She sighed and wiped the tears away; taking some deep breaths, she tried to get her emotions under control. She was almost calm again when she thought about how she had made him like this, the tears started to squeeze past her lids again, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep it in. _A shower, I need a shower. _She sniffled and walked towards the bathroom pulling her sweater off as she went. All her clothes were on the floor by the time she reached the sink. She looked in the mirror and gave a little snort at her reflection; her eyes were red and puffy with tear marks streaming down her face. She took a deep breath and turned on the shower waiting for the water to heat up. As she swept the curtain aside she thought about closing the door but ignored it stepping into the shower. _Draco will be in the hospital wing at least a few more days, I'm alone here so it doesn't matter._ She let the hot water wash away her tears and the steam invade her lungs, she sighed as her tense muscles uncoiled and she was carried away from reality on a cloud of warmth and fantasy.

/

"You can't leave yet!"

"I can do whatever I bloody want! Let me go!" Draco snatched his arm away from the witch who acted as the nurse of Hogwarts and practically sprinted out of the room. He had to get to Hermione, to tell her that he knew all about his new "condition" and he had to tell her about her new role to play in his life. He was frantic; the need to see her was coursing through his veins. He didn't know if it was the wolf affecting him or if he was just hyper from the healing potions, whatever it was he **needed** to see her now!

He spun around the corner and called out the password as he neared the painting. It swung open just in time for him to leap through the hole into the common room. He whipped his head around but only saw her evil feline spread across a rug in front of the fire.

"Hermione!" He listened for a moment, hearing the shower he rushed up her stairs two at a time. "Hermione can we please talk?" He hadn't even thought about the fact that hearing the shower meant that she was **in** the shower. He didn't bother knocking on her door as he barged into the room. Steam was pouring out of the bathroom and as he headed towards the door leading there he noticed her clothes strewn across the floor like breadcrumbs. Finally he gave pause, thinking how continuing with his plan would be very inappropriate while she was naked and bathing. Why did she have to be in the sodding shower? Why couldn't she be reading a book or something? _Well, she'll hate me anyways…_

He eased into the bathroom and called her name tentatively, "Hermione…hey can we talk?"He heard a moan but nothing else made him think she had heard him.

"Hermione?"

He edged closer to the shower and flicked back the curtain just enough to glimpse her naked back. He quickly turned away, breathing hard. He knew know that her moan wasn't a response to him, not unless he was currently in her head, which he dearly hoped was the case as she had not been simply washing herself…. He took a deep breath and cursed himself for doing it this way but she was going to find out what she was to him eventually.

He tore his shirt over his head and flung it to the floor as he unbuckled his pants letting them fall as well. _You are going to give a heart attack. _He pushed the thought from his mind hoping to Salazar that it wouldn't end badly. He cautiously approached the curtain again. He had just touched the edge of the curtain when he heard another moan making his stomach tighten; he gulped back his rationality and pulled the curtain back. _Please don't kill me…_

/

_Draco…_ She ran her hands across her stomach, caressing herself. They weren't her hands this time though they were his. She pretended that all was fine, better than fine. She ached for release, her stomach was clenched in a hard knot and she knew who to think about to help her unravel it. She was slippery with soap, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon filled her head. She inched her fingers to the apex of her thighs and slowly started to massage the pearl of nerves that was nestled in her folds. _He was here with her, bathing her with his strong, deft hands. He smelled like cloves and citrus, a musky, attractive scent that made her want to taste his skin. He ran his hands down her back and rested them on her hips. His arms moved forward, encircling her in his embrace. She leaned back against his flat stomach, her hands covering his. He pulled her closer, as if trying to melt them into one. _A moan escaped her mouth and she sighed. If only it were real. _She could feel his arousal pushing into her back; she knew he was aching, just as she was. _He put his hands tentatively on her shoulders and started to massage the knots out of her muscles. She leaned back into his hands, they seemed so real.

"Hermione…" It was whispered, close to her ear. She could fell his cool breath sweep past her cheek. She knew then, knew she wasn't just dreaming. She slowly opened her eyes, her body started to tremble. It would be a lie to say she wasn't scared, of what she wasn't quite sure but scared was definitely how she felt.

/

He could feel her start to shiver, as if…. _Oh Godric, I'm frightening her. _Draco let out a slow breath and tried to calm his nerves. He slowly moved his hands from her shoulders, down her arms, and into her hands. Her curled his fingers through hers and laid his forehead against the nape of her neck. Now that he was with her, he didn't know how to tell her. How are you supposed to tell someone that you had claimed their body, their soul, for your own?

**Okay guys, this was very interesting to write and I hope you like it! Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, so what I've deduced from your reviews you like where this is heading. In the next chapter some of you will be very pleased (hopefully) and some of you may want to skip (M for a reason!). Review!**

**DISLCAIMER: I doubt my writing is a threat to J.K Rowling in any way, shape, or form but just in case…**

Hermione was trying to shut out her doubts as she felt his hands move to hers. Their fingers intertwined and she felt his head bow down to her neck. She let out a long, shivering breath, terrified of doing the wrong thing while trying to grasp what he was doing.

_Does it matter? He just got in the sodding shower with you! _

She tried to think clearly but it was so hard when his warm breath was trickling down her spine. She slowly turned, wrapping her arms around his waist; she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. He let out a sigh and pulled her close.

"Hermione…" he breathed out her name like a prayer.

She could hear his heart beating and could tell her was as nervous as she was.

"You don't how long I've thought about doing this," He tilted her head up and she opened her eyes. He kept his eyes on hers, silently begging her to trust him, as he slowly bent his head and brushed his lips ever so lightly along hers. She let put the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes, her arms snaked up around his neck and her hands knotted in his hair as she pulled his mouth to hers. She had waited with him and now she was impatient.

/

It was like trying not to scare away a wild animal; he was slow and purposeful with his movements. She had her fingers in his hair and her tongue in his mouth and it was driving him insane. He wanted so badly to slam her against the wall and take her right then. He had waited, Merlin he had waited, and now he had her. He growled low in his throat when she moved her mouth away from his to look at him. There was wonder in her eyes and he couldn't help but catch his breath at how beautiful it made them, she looked like the epitome of innocence. He pulled her closer, his hands were digging into her hips possessively but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

It must have been the wolf, but suddenly he couldn't stand it. He quickly shut the shower off, ignoring her confused look. This wasn't going to be happening for the first time in a bloody shower, and he knew it was her very first time. No matter how much he might need her, he was going to take care of her. He wrapped his arm all the way around her torso and swung her over his shoulder.

"Draco!" Her squeal was music to his ears and he planned what he was going to do next to keep her squealing.

He strode into his room and swung her down onto the bed. She was breathing hard and the rise and fall of her chest made him very aware of her smooth breasts. He crawled up over her and planted his hands on either side of her head; he let his weight press against her but kept himself supported on his hands.

"You know don't you," He wanted her to know just what this was going to mean. Being part Veela now he needed a mate, the only way to form the bond after choosing one was by sexual intercourse, after that they would be inseparable.

"I know…" He could see her throat move as she swallowed.

"I won't hurt you."

This time she smiled," I know that too."

He let out his breath thanking Merlin. Lowering his head, he touched his lips gently to her and picked up where they had left off in the shower.

/

She wasn't scared anymore, she wasn't even nervous. Draco had her complete trust and she was already too happy to think of anything but him. His tongue glided along her lips and she opened her mouth, her tongue met his and she matched his movements.

It didn't seem to matter to him that she was utterly lost when it came to this sort of thing, so she copied what he did that she liked and made it known physically what she wanted. She drew her tongue back to gently nibble on his bottom lip and he moaned when she bit down harder. His arm snaked down under her back and he flipped them. Suddenly she was laying on him and he was free to explore.

His hands travelled up her back slowly, kneading and memorizing every muscle. His fingers rand patterns up her spine making her purr. He moved his lips from her mouth to her throat and busied himself there nipping and sucking, marking her as his own. She let a moan slip through her parted lips and glided her hands down to where she felt his arousal hard against her belly. She heard his breathing jerk as she clasped her small hand around him.

He had worked his hands into her hair and maneuvered her head to get better access to her collarbone. He ran his teeth across her shoulder then trickled kisses down to the top of her breast. She whimpered and pressed into him. She slid her hand the length of his shaft to draw a growl from him. She bent her head down and crushed her lips to his, pulling him up from where he was heading, she wanted to keep them equal in pleasure but it was her turn to be in control. She nibbled along his jaw and savored the hitches in his breathing as she worked her hands around his considerable length.

After a particularly choked gasp when she squeezed her hand down from his tip to his base he grabbed her hands away and growled, "Maybe **you** want to make a mess but I would rather we contained it **in** you, not **on** you."

She grinned and gave him a soft kiss. "Your move."

He chuckled and gave her a signature cocky smirk. _Merlin I can't believe said that!_ She gulped, suddenly apprehensive to what would come next. He flipped them again so he could maneuver down her body. He grasped her hips and kissed and sucked his way from her throat to her breasts. Giving her a wicked grin, he slowly took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing it to extract delicious whimpers of pleasure.

It was when he slipped two fingers into her wet warmth that she really started to crave any release though. He slowly pumped his digits in and out, slipping past her clit every time and pulling moans from her lips. He moved his mouth from her breast to her mouth and started to swallow her pleasure noises. She was dripping and ready by the time he finally pulled his hand from her nether region and by the feel of his hot and swollen member, he was on the edge with her.

"You need to tell me if I hurt you." He was panting the words out, trying to contain himself.

She nodded quickly, suddenly terrified. He positioned himself in between her legs and slowly eased himself into her tight folds. Her breath hissed out between her teeth, the feeling was completely foreign; the stretch was close to unbearable. He went so slowly, trying to keep it all together. He filled her completely and she took every last inch of him. He halted to give her time to adjust and she breathed purposefully to get through the pain.

"Okay, I think I'm okay." Beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead. She groaned as he slowly pulled out until he was barely there. After a few more slow thrust she started to move her hips to meet him. Rocking her hips up as he lowered himself into her, his breathing measured while he tried to pace himself to her. Their speed picked up and soon she could feel her need peak, like an itch only he could scratch. He was hitting her in all the right places and she was hurtling towards the edge. Suddenly he slowed to a painfully slow pace and caught her eye, silently asking her. She nodded and whimpered as he pulled out to the tip and slammed into her hard, once, twice, three times. She cried out as her muscles clenched and shuddered underneath her in rolling spasms. Her core clutched tightly around him flinging him over the edge with her.

/

He roared his release as she cried his name, hadn't thought they could have been timed so perfectly. He collapsed onto her trembling frame and tried to catch his breath. As he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms he couldn't help but notice the feeling of completion she had created in him.

She murmured something that sounded roughly like "Holy shit that was bloody amazing!" However, he thought that might be his ego getting to him.

"Granger did I…are you okay?"

"Mmmm, Draco, I am absolutely perfect." She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a tired smile.

He moved his hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face and marveled at the beauty in her golden-brown eyes. She leaned up and kissed him in a slow, sensual way that made his stomach twist.

He nuzzled close to her ear and whispered, "Now your mine."

She blinked up at him. "I was always yours."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait but I hope my last chapter kept you happy! Maybe…? Well I'm trying to keep it realistic so this one won't be complete smut this time (sorry). Review, I love to get your feedback!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters but the story is mine so BACK OFF!**

When she woke, Hermione wasn't sure if what had happened last night had been a dream or reality. She threw her arm to the spot next to her and gasped when Draco grabbed it. He trailed kisses down her arm and peppered the inside of her elbow with gentle nips.

"How are you this morning Granger?" He bent over her with his signature smirk and an amused gleam to his eyes. "Did I live up to your very carefully scrutinized expectations?"

Her throat ran dry and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "Why Draco Malfoy! As if you had to ask!"

He grinned and bent down to give her a chaste kiss on the mouth. She greedily licked his bottom lip and pushed up into him. Malfoy chuckled and drew away.

"You _are_ naughty Granger, I never would have guessed." He playfully kissed her on the nose as an unspoken promise.

He swung his legs out of bed and stretched magnificently, leaving a grumbling Hermione to watch with awe as the muscles in his back rippled deliciously under his porcelain skin.

When Hermione went to indulge in her own stretch, she hissed with irritation as the strain of last night made it known in the pit of her belly and the muscles in her legs.

"It's common to be sore after…your first time." Draco came over to her and helped her sit up.

"So I've heard." Hermione grumbled.

/

After a quick, no-sex shower together, they headed down to the great hall for a Sunday breakfast. As they entered the magnificent room, they heard their names called from one of the only occupied tables. Since so many people went home for the Christmas holidays students ignored the usual separation of the houses for meals and grouped together to fill about nine of the thirty tables in the hall. This year instead of staying home, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to take a well-earned vacation to Ireland, leaving the Weasley children to celebrate with their friends at Hogwarts. Fred and George had also turned up to enjoy the holidays with their previous classmates.

"Oi, Hermione, we haven't seen you at all and we arrived days ago!" Fred Weasley pulled her into a bone crunching hug as she giggled a playful complaint.

When she was returned to the ground, Draco twisted his hand into hers and stepped slightly in front of her, a snarl starting to form in his throat much to his own unknowing.

"Hey no harm done," both the twins smirked, "We know about the hands off Granger rule."

"What rule?" Hermione was more than a little confused, having been b Draco's side away from everyone else for the past three days.

Luna Lovegood poked her head around to look at her, "The rule stating to keep hands off you for our own safety now that Draco has become a little…different and more protective of his…mate."

Down the table, a sound of disgust could be heard. She peered over Draco's shoulder to see Ron glaring into his pumpkin soup with enough wrath to send a goblin running.

Seeing as Draco had relaxed a considerable amount after having a quick informative chat with the Weasley twins, Hermione pulled him over to an empty place on the bench next to Ginny and across from Luna. Harry twisted around from the other side of Ginny to give her a quick welcome back kiss when Draco wasn't looking, still she could see his back stiffen as if he had detected it with a sixth sense.

"You are going to send me into cardiac arrest letting everyone handle you like that." Draco whispered, he looked ready to hit someone.

"Hey, easy, this is the worst of it I'm sure. They miss me is all." Hermione whispered back trying to save some face. She wasn't sure how much their friends knew and she didn't want to make any more of a deal out of Draco's condition than was necessary.

He grumbled something about them needing to watch it and settled for an arm slung around her waist.

"So are you all healed up Draco?" Ginny was smiling over at him with genuine warmth. She, Luna and the twins were surprisingly quick to envelope Draco into the their circle of friends when he had started spending more time with Hermione. Harry and Ron however… Ron was the biggest offender on Hermione's newfound friend, he through nasty looks and crude remarks without actually ever confronting Draco. Harry was slightly more cordial, conversing politely with Malfoy but still stiff and formal. Hermione didn't blame them, after six years of being tormented by Malfoy it was hard for them to see him as anything but a bully.

"Physically I've never been better," Malfoy tightened his grasp around Her waist and smirked as he answered Ginny. "Mentally though… It's hard to remember to act rationally. Whenever I make any decision now I have to think about whether it is me or the wolf who wants something, I couldn't very well go sneaking about without any human contact and spend my life alone in the woods."

"Oh yes you could…"

Draco continued ignoring Ron's comment. "But I don't know if the Veela has affected me mentally at all other than the mate thing."

"I think it has affected you rather well physically though." Luna reached across the table and patted his hand. "I must say you look very handsome today."

George broke in, "Oh, but that's a given! He is _Draco Malfoy_ after all!"

Draco smirked again and Ron looked an unhealthy shade of purple.

/

Draco and Hermione were lounging in front of the fire in their common room. Hermione had her Ancient Runes book open and was just finishing a report that was do in two months.

"You know there are more interesting things to do than reports Granger."

"Oh? I'm sure you have something in mind then?" Hermione looked peered over at Draco who was laying in front of the fire with his feet propped up on the chair next to Hermione.

"I could mention a few," He looked up at her through his lashes, reminding her once again how good looking he was. His platinum blond hair was the longest it had ever been and hung to his chin in a shaggy cut. His skin was as pale as always but she had only recently realized how luminous it looked, like silk. He had stormy gray eyes and long blond lashes. He was tall, taller than Ron even and his build was just like a Seeker's should be; long and lithe with muscles that made her drool. The Veela had definitely enhanced the way he looked. He seemed larger now, not as thin, he had gained weight making him look more like a man than a boy.

As if he had read her mind (or maybe she really was drooling) he gracefully picked himself off the floor and approached her.

"Like what you see? Because I do." He pulled her off the couch and kissed her nose.

"Draco stop," She playfully batted him away. "We can't spend the whole day snogging each other!"

"You're absolutely right!" He feigned an old posh accent. "We have to bathe as well." Before she could comprehend what he had said she was flipped off her feet and carried into the bathroom.

"Dracooooo!" She howled in defeat, once he wanted something, he got it.

/

_Sploosh!_

Hermione spluttered and dragged her soaking curls out of her eyes. Draco was in the process of undressing and she had just unceremoniously plunked into a now half full bathtub. As he peeled off his last piece of clothing he caught her eye and winked.

"You know we took a shower this morning." She huffed.

"I do recall though, that we didn't get to play much in that shower." He slipped into the bath and edged around towards her.

In an effort to keep a few scraps of dignity before she became drunk on his touch, Hermione moved away, evading his searching hands. With a confused look he edged a little closer, yet again she moved just out of his reach. He sat back and hummed low in his throat, making an animal sound that she was sure came with the wolf in him.

"Are you playing coy?"

"I don't know, am I?" Hermione inched her foot up to his thigh and dragged it softly along his side.

Quickly before she even had realized her mistake, Draco grabbed her foot and pulled her onto his lap.

"Now it's my turn." He pulled her snuggly against his chest and nuzzled her neck.

Hermione let out a playful sigh of defeat and angled her neck to allow him room to kiss her. She travelled her hands up behind her and knotted them into his hair.

He moaned as she pulled and massaged at his scalp, nipping her jaw softly making her purr in response. He turned her around so she was straddling his lap and facing him.

"Maybe this will be more interesting than my report." She breathed out between kisses.

He pulled back to look at her, "Well Granger, I could have told you that while we were still dressed!"

**Sorry for another weird and rushed ending but I want to get a little sleep. Please review with any ideas you have that you would like to see happen and please, please, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me about how you liked the others making an appearance, if you guys liked it I could keep them more involved. Love you all! **


End file.
